


Love You

by alexandraazak



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandraazak/pseuds/alexandraazak





	Love You

Mickey walked into his room and shut the door behind him. Anyone who had to piss or shit would have to hold it. He walked over to his bed and sat next to the lump of bedding that was Ian Gallagher.  
Ian was in one of his downers again and he was staying with Mickey until it passed, as per usual. Who was Mickey to refuse Ian when he said being together was a safe place for him?  
Ian and Mickey had spent a lot of time together since Mickey had come out in the middle of the bar six months ago. They were free and had become closer than either imagined they would.  
"Hey Ian," Mickey whispered, half wanting Ian to be awake, half terrified and hoping he wasn't.  
The bedding stirred and sighed but from Mickey's vantage point, Ian was out cold again. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So you're out cold and I guess this is stupid to even fucking bother with, but maybe your subconscious will hear. Ian. I love you. I know it sounds fucking cheesy as fuck and I sound like a fucking girl but I want you to know that I do. No matter what mood you're in, no matter how high or how low you get, I'll love you and always be here for you."  
Ian sighed and curled into himself more, but didn't respond.  
Mickey laid down on top of the comforter and put his arm around Ian. When Ian was low, Mickey became the protector. He leaned over and kissed the top of Ian's head and whispered "I love you" one last time before dropping his head to the pillow and falling asleep.

\--------

Ian was up again in a few days, just like himself again. There was no sign he had heard Mickey drop the big four letter word the other day.  
The two of them were sitting on the couch watching some stupid movie Carl had picked out. Liam was asleep, everyone else was out doing who knows what with who knows who, and they all had a beer.  
Carl got up to get food and another beer and Ian turned to Mickey and smiled.  
"The fuck you looking at, Firecrotch?"  
Ian laughed and grabbed Mickey's hand. Mickey gave the redhead a weird look and intertwined his fingers with Ian's.  
"I heard you the other day. I didn't process it until yesterday, but I heard you."  
"Fucking heard what, Ian?"  
"Your speech. About being there. And other stuff. Did I dream it? Fuck..."  
"No. No, you didn't," Mickey blushed for the first time in his whole life.  
"Oh Jesus, okay, good," Ian sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"I love you, too, Mickey."  
Mickey looked at Ian and gave him one of his small and barely visible smirks.  
"Yeah, alright, fuck off now."  
Ian laughed and put his head on Mickey's shoulder as Carl walked back into the room.  
"So what did I miss?"  
Ian and Mickey looked at each other and exchanged a knowing glance.  
"Nothing," they said in unison.


End file.
